ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Darrell
|alias = * Lord Cowboy Darrell * Graffiti Weiner |age = Robo-Teen |race = Robot |gender = Male |alignment = * Villain (originally & currently) * Hero (formerly) |level = -4https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/162317762044/name-darrell-age-robo-teen-hero-level-4 |affiliation = * Boxmore (formerly) * Lakewood Plaza Turbo (formerly) * Darrell Acres (timeskip) |occupation = * Loyal henchman (formerly) * Boxmore employee (formerly) * Head of Boxmore (formerly) * Gar's Hero Supply & Bodega employee (formerly) * Farmer (timeskip) |relative = * Lord Boxman (father) * Professor Venomous (step father) * Mr. Logic (oldest brother) * Ernesto (older brother) * Shannon (younger sister) * Raymond (younger brother) * Mikayla (youngest sister) * Jethro (younger brother) * Boxman Jr. (youngest brother) |friends = * K.O. * Radicles * Enid * Dendy |voice = Ian Jones-Quartey |first = * "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" (pilot) * "Rad" (shorts) * "Let's Be Heroes" (series) }} Darrell is a robot created by Lord Boxman. Darrell plays the role of Lord Boxman's loyal henchmen. Like his siblings, he has a hive mind, which means all Darrells share one mind. He first appeared in the pilot as the main antagonist and is a recurring antagonist in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, in which he was first briefly seen in "Let's Be Heroes". At the end of the Season 1 finale "You're in Control", he reveals to Lord Boxman that he called the villain's board of investors about the destruction caused by Boxman Jr., leading him to get fired both from his job, and launched from a cannon of Darrells into the sun. Cosma then reveals that Darrell has been chosen to be the new head of Boxmore. However, in "Boxman Crashes", he lets his father be the head of Boxmore once again. Darrell is also a boss in OK K.O.! Lakewood Plaza Turbo and an enemy in OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes. Physical Appearance Darrell is a red robot with a slender and tall body. He only has one eye, instead of two eyes. His head is shaped like a square and holds a pink brain inside a light green compartment that is connected to the top of his head. He has a yellow circle surounded by a gray ring on his chest that he can use to reset his robot form into a new one, matching the ones on the back of his hands, and also wears grayish-black robotic boots. He has very sharp fingers and sharp teeth. It is revealed in "You're in Control" that Darrell has human feet, much like Shannon. Personality Darrells are known for their trickery, persistence, and childlike behavior. He hates the heroes of Lakewood Plaza Turbo, especially K.O., Rad, and Enid. Despite his temper and evil ways, he shows a soft side via a need for affection from his father, Lord Boxman. As a result, he is very receptive to any praise that Lord Boxman might give him. Darrell also has a never-ending rivalry with his sister figure Shannon. Darrells can be described as being rather emotionally unstable, as they are easily aggravated. They can also become easily flustered by the pettiest of insults; this is one of Darrell's weaknesses. Darrell has a childish personality, passing the time when he is not attacking the bodega by coloring, playing with toy cars, and dressing up in costumes. Despite bickering with his siblings occasionally, he really cares about them and gets along with them more often than not. When he took over Boxmore he showed to be a far more competent and a more business-oriented leader than Lord Boxman. He refused to attack the bodega so he could focus on his job, but after reconciling with his father he started attacking again. Alter Egos Lord Cowboy Darrell Lord Cowboy Darrell is the new C.E.O. of Boxmore. It‘s shown that he, as Cosma said, has sent the company on the right track, as profits have apparently skyrocketed. Abilities and Powers Darrells can be customized in various ways (though not to the extent that Shannon's can), such having a laser cannon on one arm and a giant fist with spikes on the other. Darrells can also send out seemingly endless multiples of themselves. Darrell has the ability to merge with his siblings to form Boxbot Prime. Big Darrell Another notable customization is the Big Darrell robot, piloted by a normal sized Darrell within the head compartment, which has a power level of -100. This robot can only be beaten by a hero or force that equals up to power level 100 or higher. The Big Darrell was first seen in the episode "You're Level 100!", when Lord Boxman created a robot to test KO's claim of him being level 100. Mega Darrell This form of Darrell has a cannon on his chest that can destroy the plaza in one blast. It is giant and also has giant and powerful artillery and weapons. It was destroyed by Turbo K.O. The Mega Darrell was first seen in the episode "T.K.O.". Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * Darrell is the first robot of Lord Boxman's design introduced to the main cast. * He also appears the most often out of them all. * Darrell secretly thinks K.O., Rad, and Enid are cool and wishes he could be as cool as them. * In the pilot, Darrell always wore a name tag. This was later removed in the shorts and the series, when "Lakewood Plaza Turbo" then became known under the name of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. * In "We're Captured", Darrell asks to wear 'his costume', which is based on a sailor suit. ** Lord Boxman wears a similar suit in "Legends of Mr. Gar". * He is also seen wearing a cowboy costume in "A Hero's Fate" and refers to himself as "Special limited edition Cowboy Darrell". ** At the end of the season 1 finale, "You're in Control", he is shown to wear a different version of a cowboy costume. * Darrell's brain is made of gum.https://twitter.com/JambiTheOne/status/1170051132581761024 * "Dendy's Video Channel" reveals that Darrell still hates Boxman Jr. since the events of "You're in Control". * Ian Jones-Quartey stated on Twitter that people compare him to Bixbite, a gem character from Steven Universe Future.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1203758057404022784 Category:A to Z Category:Antagonists Category:Boxman family Category:Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Secondary characters Category:Teenagers Category:Villains